Distribution transformers are used throughout the power network to step down high voltage to a lower voltage for consumer and industrial use. Distribution transformers are typically above ground and have connections to the network below ground. Above-ground transformer installations located in or near residential areas, require a transformer enclosure that prevents access by individuals other than utility service personnel.
Known enclosures have a tank, hood, and sill formed of metal. The tank houses the transformer core, coil windings, and dielectric fluid (if present). The hood protects the high and low voltage bushings and terminals. The hood interfaces with a sill that is bolted or otherwise rigidly attached to the tank and/or padmount. The hood and sill are typically secured using reinforced metal at the interface between the hood and sill in addition to a locking mechanism on the front face of the enclosure.
Often times, utility personnel need to access the terminals and electrical connections inside the enclosure but experience difficulty in gaining access to the terminals and electrical connections due to the location of the sill. The electrical connections rising up from the ground are stiff and difficult to manipulate and connect to the bushings and terminals of the transformer.